


Fury and Frost

by Hobbitfan13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hero AU, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfan13/pseuds/Hobbitfan13
Summary: Lance came from a long line of heroes. He's the first in his family to not be able to control his power and because of this he never gets to see them in action.Keith keeps his secret identity a secret from Lance. Knowing what will happen if Lance finds out who he really is. Then everyone goes to crap and the two worlds that they both desperately try to separate come crashing together.I'm like really bad at these so the intro is crappy. It's basically a Hero AU with a twist.





	1. BEFORE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So welcome to my hero AU story. I actually wrote this as a school project and decided to publish it. it's kinda bad but whatever may as well share it. It may have some spelling mistakes because I can't spell for shit. this is the first story I've written and published. So I don't know how often I'm gonna post. But, I hope you enjoy anyway. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> -Al

    The week the two arrived was a special one indeed. Only a week apart but worlds away, they were immediately thrown into two different lives, never destined to meet. The boys were as different as two children could be. The first, a tall, skinny, long and lanky boy, was an attention seeker. His parents called him Pequeño el soñador (soñador for short). It means 'Little Dreamer' because he was the smallest and youngest. He was always gazing up at the stars, a sparkle in his eyes, watching the night sky roll by even on the coldest of nights. The boy was the youngest in a family of seven, including his mom, dad, brother, the twins, and of course, the cat. The second, a short, frail, sullen and downtrodden boy, was cast out the day he was born. Born to a family that didn't want him and a sibling that didn't care, the second boy was thrown aside. The first boy was happy and always smiling. No matter how hard things got, he constantly had an optimistic outlook on life. The second boy was solitary and wholeheartedly acknowledged that he preferred music more than people.

    Years later, the two eight-year-olds lurked in the corner of a closet. The two hid from all the worries of the world. They sat and chatted, sharing untold stories of far-off lands where princesses needed saving and the superheroes were real. Falling into a comfortable silence, the boys both contemplated the harsh truth of their lives; they will always have a secret to keep. The first boy knew that better than anyone. He was rapidly coming to the realization that the people who came over in funny costumes and tried to get him to do the extraordinary were not there on good terms. He realized that his parents were falling further and further out of his reach and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The second boy also had a secret of his own. He was facing a problem that was the complete opposite of the first boy's problem, yet very much the same. The second boy was quickly coming to the understanding that he was, very much so, different. Every day, he had to suppress an outburst of a kind only their heroes of legend would understand. Not having any real parents to turn to, he pulled farther and farther away from the place he now called home. Sitting in a tight corner in a small closet inside the bedroom of the first boy, the two boys had only each other, even if they couldn't talk about the fearsome reality that was their rapidly progressing lives. These two children have lives full of love, adventure, and triumph. This is the story of the first boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol idk. lance makes an impulsive decision I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks to all the like probably 4 people who are actually gonna read this. :) My updates aren't gonna be this structured I'm normally posting during school. As I said before this story was a school project (and my English teacher totally appreciated the Voltron reference) so there some stuff I haven't looked over. Thanks! love you guys 
> 
> Edit (8/2/18): ok so went through and revised some things. I made lances siblings names fit with the names of the siblings he said in season 5. I added some extra detail and other stuff. :)
> 
> -Al

Being a hero is not easy, especially when you don't have the support of your family or control of your powers. My family never really helped me with my powers and that's probably why I started suppressing them in the first place. I was a late bloomer, a very late bloomer. Most children show signs of hero-like powers by the age of 7. Small things show here and there just to let parents know what they will be dealing with. I first showed signs of my powers two years ago; I was 13. When you imagine a world full of superheroes, you think it's cool, right? No, it's not cool. It's scary, as in there's death around every corner scary. Not that I would know because I've never actually been in a fight. The rest of my family has, except Nico, my cat. The only person I've got to turn to, besides the cat, is my best friend Keith. By looking at him you would never expect us to be friends. He's very broody, short, and frail. This guy has the best metabolism; it's really not fair. I work very hard to look as fabulous as I do but he just does it effortlessly. Don't tell him I said that, he'll tease me for weeks! Anyway, Keith's the only one that's ever around anymore, aside from people at school, so he's basically the only human interaction I ever get. Of course, he doesn't know about the whole hero thing. He just thinks my parent's work late. In the wise words of my mother, "Lance, we must keep our double lives secret. If we are ever found out, we'll be putting everyone we love in danger"

I understand the whole secrecy thing, but we have known Keith since I was 8. He has been in my life long enough to trust him. This is the exact argument I made to my mom the day my powers broke through.

Oh, what a day that was! It was the weekly family dinner at 7:30 pm, sharp. Naturally, being the only one home, I had to make dinner. I had gotten quite good at a couple of meals and had practically memorized the Chinese take-out menu. That day we had a particularly steamy bowl of clam chowder courtesy of the grocery store. The aforementioned soup was hot, and being the stupid one I am, as I took a spoonful, I burnt my tongue and yelled in pain. Normally, in this situation, a number of things would happen. My mother would shake her head in a disapproving, disgusted way and my father would try to help. However, this time it was different. My hand fell and I dropped the spoon. As soon as my hand got close to the heat, my fingers turned a subtle shade of blue, the bowl froze, and the whole table went silent.

Long story short, my parents freaked out. I mean we all did. It was very unexpected. I'm what the world calls an elemental, a hero that can control the properties of a force of nature. But, there's more to my power. Let's see if you were paying attention. Do you remember earlier when I said my fingers turned blue? Well, that's not my real power. In all of the commotion, I was the only one that noticed. My true power is having the ability to turn my body into ice and manipulate my skin to use it as a weapon. The only problem is I have no control.

That should bring you all up to date on the current situation of my sad life.

Until next time.

Sincerely,

Your fabulously handsome owner,

Lance McClain

 

I closed the diary and sighed. It was midnight on 32nd street of the upper east Grove, Osmary City. I sat on my bed and tucked the small diary between my mattress and the wall, a perfect hiding place. Not that anyone would ever come in my room anyway. I looked around at my poster covered walls. The Lauren Smith poster stood out in a harsh red against the seafoam green of my room. She was in a casual popstar pose, a microphone in hand, mid hair flip.

That really was an amazing concert, I thought with a sigh.

The next thing that caught my eye was the collection of polaroid photos next to my ukulele. The photos were taken at my 15th birthday party last year. They showed Keith and I smiling and laughing in a photo booth at Qriph Bay. I grinned, remembering that day. It was one of the most amazing days of my life. Keith really is the best friend anyone could ask for.

SLAM! The twins were home. The loud crash the door made brought me out of my daze. 

I'd become custom to the sounds my family made when they came home. The stubbles and crashes became just like background noise to my daily life. I heard the subtle hum of the television turning on and a long groan comes from, what sounds to be, Marco.

"Lance, we're home," Veronica yelled up the stairs. "Hey, where is the leftover lasagna? I'm not in the mood for burgers."

Muttering insults under my breath, I sighed, descending the short staircase to our kitchen. Without actually looking at either of them directly, I said,"The lasagna is in the fridge, top right, and yes, before you ask, we do have milk, and no, Luis did not move the cold packs."

"Well, I thought we were supposed to be the psychic ones, or have you discovered another power?"

"Oh, don't you even go there V, besides your past, not future, Marco is the only one who can tell what I'm about to say."

"Oh, your gonna get it, you-"

"Both of you shut up!" yelled my brother from his place on the couch. He appeared to have some kind of a headache. "What did those two do this time?" Marco can actually be very intimidating when he wants to be.

"V, don't call our brother that. Lance, don't even think about trying to fight her. You know she will win."

"Luis don't be like..." I retorted. I was about to continue my rant. But then I saw his face. Bruised, bloody, and covered in scrapes. "Uh, oh. Was it another villain?"

"Yes," he sighed, "now can you just please leave, I need to heal and having you ask a silly question about our fight will not help my mental state right now"

I know he means well. Luis has always been a lot more serious the Veronica but it still hurts. I've always had doubts about the fact that I can't help and seeing my brother lying on the couch covered in blood is not helping me emotionally right now. We are siblings and I know siblings fight but this was a little too much and it pushed me right over the edge.

"Fine, I guess you just don't want to be in the presence of a failure," I bark back at him while running up the stairs to my bedroom.

Flopping down on my bed, I groan. I may have overreacted a bit but you can't blame me. They are never home, and when they are home, it's always, "Lance get this, Lance do that, Lance leave us alone." I'm only trying to help. Just because I may not be able to control what I do doesn't mean they can push me around! I'm done with it. They spend more time with those stupid villains than they do with me...

I sat straight (lol) up in bed, eyes wide. What if I? No, no way. That would be totally stupid and impulsive decision. It not like I haven't made those before but, I can't do that. Although if I didn't hurt anyone. No. No. Lance, you're being crazy. You can't even control your power. The idea spread through my thoughts like a virus taking over every dough I had. This would work. I could do it. All I had to do was believe.

Alright, let's do this...

If my family of superheroes is going to neglect me and never be home, then I'm just gonna have to make their life a living hell. Yeah, this is a good idea. Right? I mean how hard can being a villain really be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I never realized how short my stuff was :). Well, basically the story will probably progress better when we get to the events of the story that I actually enjoy writing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a little chapter context. as I've said I actually wrote this for a school project. the story was already getting pretty long because it had to be in MLA format so in the original his is all I had. I'm a lazy bitch and have no time to go fix it know. in the feature, I will probably go back to this chapter and add to it to make it a little longer. but till then.... enjoy life. also happy pride month  
> -al

I stood there in awe of my own power. I never knew the extent to which I could go with my abilities. My whole body turned a light shade of blue. My eyes glossed over. I looked like an ice sculpture. "That's enough training for one day," I sighed while sitting down on the bed and looking at my hands as they turn back into my natural skin. It was late. Too late. The twins should be home any minute, unless...

I feel the breeze on my face as I open the door to the small balcony attached to my bedroom. I pull my mask up to cover my face and nose, then turn my skin to ice. Tonight's the night. I make my debut. 

The air is cold around me as I stand on my balcony looking out at the world. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I get to see my siblings in action. There's an adrenaline rush as I jump down from the rail and land softly on the ground below.

The sky is clear and bright as the moon shines down on me, illuminating my way through the narrow back alleys of the city. I can just barely see the first hint of stars in the sky as I run down the street to a convenience store. Then a fire truck rushes past me with sirens blaring and lights flashing as it heads to the scene of the crime. I can see faint hints of smoke in the distance and I know exactly where to go. A villain fight just downtown, and you'll never guess which heroes came to save the day.

I've never been in a real fight. I'm a very fun, flamboyant person. But if this means I get to see my family, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I stand proud and tall on the top of a nearby building, watching my brother and sister throw punch after punch and kick after kick. I recognize the villain now too, Doctor Sparrow, a sly man with a big bushy beard and a permanent scowl. He's basically a mad scientist personified. With the wind at his side and the animals of the air to do his bidding, he's definitely a worthy opponent. Well, it's now or never!

"Yo man what's up," I say as I land next to Sparrow with a mischievous smile. "I thought you may need some help with these two. I'm frost by the way." He seems very startled and raises his eyebrow at me in a way that makes me want to burst out laughing. How can this guy be so serious?

"How... How old are you," he finally manages to spit out.

"That, my friend, is none of your concern," I say. There's a hint of amusement in my voice and even with the mask, you can tell I'm smirking.

"Oh and hello to you too, Rewind, Seer,” I nod my head at each of them in turn. “I'm honored to meet the famous duo of time traveling twins.”   

 


	4. Idk really...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. so. I'm currently in the prosses of moving and I have no time or energy to write at the moment. But I felt obligated to all of the three people reading this to update. so basically I did a LOT of planning for his stories like pages and pages and it full of detail and stuff. and like I know not many people are gonna read this but I feel obligated to let yall know I'm alive. So this is all my notes (well the ones I can share) and like descriptions and how I got the idea. Basically, a filler until I can get back to actually writing.

Lances Physical description:

 

Cubbon with ‘soft’ brown hair. He cares a LOT about his skincare routine and looking his best because well he did just start high school. He has deep blue eyes that always have a certain mischievous sparkle in them and he's got a sort of snowflake design in them. He always smells like the ocean, being left alone for most of his life he found comfort in the ocean an, on occasion, it was the only thing that could calm him down from an outburst. He is almost continuously cold to the touch and has a hard time accepting that the cold won't except him (tho it is good for surfing in colder weather.) As pre-mentioned, Lance loves surfing. It reminds him of a time when his brother was more invest in him than saving the city. because of the constant wave riding, he is pretty toned which is good because his villain outfit is fairly revealing. His regular outfit his style is all over the place. He definitely likes to keep with the times but he has a default out that cont of a white three quarter length shirt with blue sleeves, worn out jeans, and a green jacket with yellow stripes and a white hood. When it comes to his villain 'costume' it's a little complicated. His power is not really that he's gonna be all let it go, he can turn his skin to ice and use it as a weapon. when he's in his villain form he looks a lot like an ice sculpture. He has knee-high white boots and black leggings. His top is a black halter that goes into a belt and has slits in the sides. He's also got a snowflake cutout in the front of his top.

Keiths Physical description:

 

In his hero form, he has slightly dark purple hair. When he's a hero his eyes go all yellow and he gets retractable claws. his skin true purple he's basically a cat person. His hero outfit looks kinda like the paladin armor but it's like more reveling IDK it's hard to explain. (I drew my inspiration for the outfits from momozerii and amazing artist go give them some love!)  
As a regular person, he has violet eyes and a Black chin length hair bob type hairstyle (its a mullet). He has black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and a black flannel. he's all around edgy but he's really sweet once u get to know him. Get past all the broody teen angst and he's one of the best friends you'll ever have.

Other characters: (mind Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and the rest aren't in these because as previously stated this was school project and I would have had time to write their parts)

 

Toni Mcclain/medic  
Hair: Brown hair  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Brown  
Power: Healing  
He is always working to try and get his family bye. This is lances dad. His hero name is The Medic. As you can tell he's a healer (lol obviously) He works at the local hospital when not doing hero business and he likes to help people. He is the person lance doesn't see the most from working at a hospital to hearing he's basically never home.

Samantha Mcclain/Remix  
Hair: Black  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Blue  
Power: Can control sound waves  
Very stuck in her ways   
Loves her family but is disappointed by her son for “not being good enough”

Luis Mcclain/Nightwave   
Hair: Brown hair  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Brown  
Power: uses dark matter  
Never has enough time for anyone  
Used to spend a lot of time with lace but know is not able to even see him  
A lot of people are scared of him  
Note: he is also a forensic pathologist because it has to do with his power

Veronica Mcclain/Clockwork  
Antagonist  
(Minor)  
Hair: Black  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: grayish  
Power: See into the past  
Is not defined by her brother  
Mischievous  
Tires to help people because she can see their past 

Marco Mcclain/Clockwork  
Hair: Black  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: grayish  
Power: See into the future  
Is not defined by his sister  
Mischievous  
Tries not to use his powers to his advantage because he can see into the feature 

Note: this two combine their power into one consecutive being or when there handing join (depending on the severity of the situation)

Setting:

The the main setting of the story is in the state of zurgh. zurgh is a combination of VA and NYC. its got a rural population but also has a big city called osmary. Osmary Cities normally called OC is one of the biggest city in the state. Lance and his family live in the upper east Grove area of OC. UEG is next to the city's main park and it has a high population. There are a lot of villains centered in zurgh. due to the high crime and villainy rate lanes family have a lot of saving to do. the story will miny take place in either his apartment Keith's house or random areas of the city. the city has a lot of lights and from the top of a building a pretty fantastic sunset. Living up to its ane UEG is very eco-friendly. there are flower murals on buildings and control lines on walls. OC is known for its aesthetically pleasing areas of town and how they all have so sort of theme.  
As I previously stated they're going to be a lot of time spent in Lance's bedroom and apartment. This is where a lot of self-discovery happens for him and where he trains because as previously noted his family is never home. His bedroom is very flamboyant. He's got a lot of Lauren Smith posters (a famous singer very much so like the modern day Beyoncé). His room is lined with lights and he has a desk in the corner that he mad with Taylor when he was younger. He's got a radio on the corner because he's a sucker for good music. his rooms very personalized because he lived in the same house his whole life. He has a poster of his family's superhero squad the Visionaries and later in the story gets a FROST poster (his villain alter ego who gets a lot of online support)

Important info:

I really like the idea of lance loving the sea but never actually seeing it but like smelling like it. there is also a subplot of sorts involving Luis trying to be a forensic pathologist. he really loves being a hero but with his reputation, he never gets to focus on school. he is this big burly guy whos really intimidating but he really just want to have a cool job and follow his dreams.  
there is also a whole story about the twin and how they are so different yet so alike. One is forward in time and one back. It's a sort of envy actually. Marco can see the feature but he can't tell anyone what he sees (for obvious reason) while Veronica can see the past and help people solve problems they faced long ago.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't a real chapter but as soon as we move in ill be right up and ready to wright

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so sorry this is a short chapter. It's mainly there for intro purposes and we'll get to the real story next chapter. Sorry im really bad at notes. :)


End file.
